A fall, a kiss and a punch
by Marywitsechunter
Summary: Gabriel Milton has been one of the most popular guys in Chuck Shurley High School ever since he stepped in. Sam Winchester on the other hand, had become the awkward quiet nerd you prefer to avoid, due to reputation lack. Didn't he get extra aware of that when he fell in love with Gabriel.


"Sam, quit moaning and sit with us." Dean Winchester said, Sam's older and more popular brother. Sam shook his head violently, when he looked at his shirt. Someone dropped his coffee in the bus and of course, it spoiled Sam's t-shirt. Dean tugged it.

"C'mon Sammy, I'm sure you will be fine. I'll punch them if they hurt you. You can't just sit here all alone."

Sam sighed and lets himself be pulled to the table in the middle of the canteen. They all look up when Dean and Sam arrive at the table, Dean gesturing at Sam to sit next to a boy with the brightest blue eyes, known as Dean's boyfriend and named Castiel Milton. He was in Sam's class too.

Everyone is awkwardly quiet and Sam flushes, when he tries to sit down a bit more elegant then normal which was hard enough with his tall body (his limbs never seemed to coordinate). Then a boy with black hair and black clothes breaks the silence.

"Sam Winchester has arrived. Hello, Sam. Name's Crowley."

"Crowley who?"

"This is not a knock knock joke. Just Crowley."

"Hi Sam! How has your day been until so far?" Castiel asks, smiling.

Sam smiles back when Dean prodded him under the table, encouraging him.

"Hello. My day has been okay. I had history and it was boring for once. I don't like the First World War, I prefer the dark ages."

Dean clears his throat while Castiel stared at Sam. Sam flushes and folds his hand under the table. Then, a boy with the brown hair chuckles and winks at Sam.

"I totally agree with you. Wasn't it way cooler when people used to fight with swords instead of guns?" He stretches his arm to shake Sam's hand and Sam takes it. It's smaller and warmer than his hand. "I'm Gabriel Milton."

"I'm Sam. Winchester." Sam answered. Gabriel laughed. "I know, Dean hasn't shut up about you all week long."

"See Sammy, it wasn't that bad, right?" Dean asks when the bell rings to announce lunch time is over. Sam smiled.

"No, it was okay. Thanks, Dean."

"Don't get sentimental." Dean chuckled and waved at Sam when he left for class. Sam walked in the opposite direction: he had French class. He was a bit nervous because he came in a new class: the teacher upgraded him because he learned it too fast and there wasn't any challenge anymore. He opened the classroom door and saw that it was still empty, except for the teacher: a pretty woman with dark eyes and dark hair.

"Welcome, Sam. My name is Meg Masters. Sit down please."

He looked around and sat down nearby the windows in the back of the class: his favourite spot so he could watch everyone walking by. The door opened again and Gabriel Milton came in.

"Miss Masters! You sure do look lovely, like always!" he said, smiling at the teacher. She rolled her eyes.

"Gabriel, you should lower your attitude. Sit."

Sam half-and-half expected (or hoped) that Gabriel would sit next to him, but he sat down in front of the class. Sam sighed and took his map and books out of his bag, together with a pen. When the whole classroom was filled after a couple of minutes, miss Masters silenced the class with just a glare and a raised hand. The girl sitting next to Sam sighed.

"She always does the same. she said, voice smooth and silky.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Sam growled. They once had a thing but she betrayed him. Ever since he couldn't stand her.

"Because I love your bright personality." She answered, stroking Sam's arm.

"Today I have a French movie for you, it's called Amélie. Pay attention because next week I'll give you a popquiz."

She pulled the DVD out of its case and started the computer. Within a few minutes a melody was playing in the room, the lights were out and everyone watched the beamer. Sam focused on the movie for a while, but he noticed Gabriel animated and lively working out the movie in real life to the boy sitting next to him. It distracted Sam, because half of the time he was making the suiting noises too. Miss Masters told him to keep quiet, but that didn't stop the boy from making vivid handgestures. Sam jumped when the bell rang and quickly scrabbled in his organizer to watch Amélie. He checked his schedule and saw that the next class was gymnastics, which was given to three classes at a time. Sigh!

Sam peeked around the corner of the gym and saw several things he'd rather not see: vaults, a horizontal bar and a trampoline.

"It's not that bad," he heard Castiel saying behind him. "It's better than dodgeball."

Sam chuckled. "At least you never get hit so often because you're so agile and you're smaller."

Castiel pats Sam on his shoulder and passes him to sit down on a bench. Sam follows him.

"Goodmorning! Today we're going to stretch up our muscles and practice some gymnastics!" The teacher was a sassy, though slightly sarcastic man known as Balthazar.

"We're working in shifts from three. If you get a 1, you start at the vaults. 2 is horizontal bar and 3 is obviously trampoline. We switch each half hour. Don't fall."

Balthazar numbered the students and they were off. Sam got the trampoline as first. He waited in line while he watched Castiel jumping up and down. He watched the others and caught a familiar gleam from a short, sturdy boy twirling around the horizontal bar like he was flying. He swung himself around the bar as it was what he did all the day. He let go of the bar three times, following each other up, circling through the air as if he couldn't fall. He looked like a professional, _no, _as an angel. As if he had wings to catch him if he'd fall. Sam knew he wouldn't, he looked so confident. Someone cleared his throat behind him.

"It's your turn, moron." Crowley said, and he shoved Sam towards the trampoline. Sam jumped and got caught between two thoughts: either he could stay on the safe shore and do nothing except jumping up and down so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Or he could show off a little to catch Gabriel's attention, because he felt like he needed to know this guy better. But first, he should even know Sam liked him… He decided to try and show off, but when he flew down after a huge jump, he didn't felt the familiar bouncy surface of the trampoline. Instead, he felt hard floor and he smelled magnesium.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Castiel ran towards him and kneeled, looking worried in Sam's eyes. Sam rubbed his eyes and giggled.

"Cassy, why are you covered in stars? Are you an angel?"

Castiel had just put an arm around his shoulders when Sam fainted.

"Boy, boy, boy. Did you make a nice hard crash on the floor. Can you hear me?"

Sam opened his eyes and saw Bobby Singer, the local doctor and his father's best friend. He blinked a couple of times because Bobby's flashlight was beaming in his eyes.

"I hear you, yes. What happened?"

Bobby frowned. "You don't remember?"

"The last I know that I was jumping on the trampoline and I suddenly didn't feel the trampoline anymore, but the floor."

Bobby chuckled low. "Yeah, you're right. You fainted and Balthazar brought you to your house and called me. You've got a concussion, kid. You'll need rest for a couple of days and Dean has to wake you up every two hours next night."

Sam growled and wanted to stand up, but he got a huge sting in his forehead. Bobby's hands pushed him gently back onto his bed. They heard a knock on the door and Castiel and Dean came in.

"Did you try to be superman?" Dean chuckled. Sam gave him the bitch face.

"What were you trying, anyway?" Castiel asked. "You jumped horizontal, not vertical. Why?"

"I.. eh.. I wanted to try a summersault." Sam admitted. Dean laughed.

"Show off."

Sam was glad when he finally got to go to school again. There was one pro from his concussion: he got an extension from the popquiz about Amélie (damn, he still had to watch that movie). The con was that everyone knew him now as 'the ass that fell of the trampoline'. Many people laughed at him and Sam pretended that it didn't hurt him. Of course it did. One time, Crowley walked behind him and let Sam trip, so he fell flat on his face. Crowley laughed, but he heard a distinct voice scolding.

"Crowley, you can't just do that! The boy had a concussion!"

Sam raised himself up and saw Gabriel waving his fist at Crowley.

"Jesus Christ, Gabriel, it was just a joke. You're the world's biggest trickster; can I have a shot once too?"

"What if you made his concussion worse? It's not funny."

Crowley scolded and walked away. Gabriel shot a glance at Sam.

"Thank you.." Sam muttered, flushing. Gabriel smiled.

"No problem kiddo. He shouldn't bully you like that. Besides, I think it was my fault you fell?" Gabriel lifted his head to the side and chuckled when he saw Sam looking at his shoes.

"I saw you looking at me. I've been doing that since I was a kid." Gabriel said, a slightly tone of pride in his voice. He smiled.

"See you around, Sam."

He left Sam standing by his locker, who was very embarrassed and optimistic at the same time. He wanted Gabriel. And Sam was a stubborn guy.

Sam waited until he and Dean were home alone. Dean was working on his homework at his desk while Sam sat on his bed, reading a novel.

"Dean, you have to help me." Dean looked up from his homework, a frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"I.. I really like someone but I don't really know, you know.." Sam asked, hesitating and stuttering. Dean chuckles and threw his homework aside. He sat down next to Sam, smiling.

"Who's the lucky one?"

Sam flushed. "Gabriel Milton."

"Cas's brother? Oh, Sam, what have you done?" Dean said in surprise.

"I didn't do anything!" Sam protested. His older brother shook his head.

"I mean, that's… you know… Gabriel is like really popular and you're, well, you."

"I can't help it." Sam growled.

"Well, I will try to help you in every way possible. Does he like you?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. He talks to me and that kind of stuff, but I don't know if he likes me I in the way I like him."

"You should find out, Sammy."

Sam wished it was that simple. Whenever he saw Gabriel, he was surrounded by his friends, including the jackass Crowley. It would be awkward if he'd ask to talk to Gabriel alone, after his fall especially.

"How do you think I could possibly do that?"

"Get the balls and kick some ass!" Dean saw the look on Sam's face. "Not literally, of course."

"Dean…" Sam sighed. Dean slapped Sam on his shoulder.

"I'm going to help you, dude. Don't worry."

First mission (according to Dean) was talking to Gabriel where Sam started the chat. Sam thought that was totally overrated (to be honest, he didn't have the guts for it) but Dean insisted. So, Sam was on his way to Gabriel's locker, hoping desperately he was alone. Of course Sam hoped too much. He saw Gabriel and Castiel coming his way and they both greeted him when they arrived at Gabriel's locker.

"I have a full bladder. I have to go to the bathroom." Castiel announced seriously, but when he left, Sam saw a little twinkle in his eyes. He rolled his eyes, cursing Dean from inside out for telling Castiel.

"Wasn't that an obvious move." Gabriel said dryly, winking at Sam. Sam flushed.

"So ehm, how was your day?"

"It was superfantastic," Gabriel laughed. "I got detention in English, and in geology. Oh, and miss Masters told me that you should do your test next week. She asked if I could tell you."

"Oh no.. I haven't seen the movie yet."

"It's great. There's one moment where all these women are having an orgasm at the same time."

Sam frowned and Gabriel shrugged.

"What? It was good filming, catching these women at you know, the moment."

Sam laughs and Gabriel goes along.

"Seriously, you should go and watch it or you fail the test epically."

"Seriously? From you coming?" Sam asked, what made Gabriel chuckle.

"Hey, I can be, sometimes….. Maybe."

"Gabriel.." Sam started to say, but he wanted to slap himself immediately. It was a stupid idea.

"What?" Gabriel said looking amused at Sam.

"Do you.. Eh, do you want to watch the movie with me? I'm not sure I can understand all the French and you're really good at it and I really need-"

Gabriel raised his hand, smiling.

"I'd love to."

Sam frowned.

"It would be awesome to see your face at the ovaries-moment."

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam flushed.

"I'll be at your place this evening, around 7 'o clock, ok?"

"Okay." Sam said, incredibly satisfied with himself. Gabriel waved and walked away.

"Hey! Do you even know where I live?" Sam shouts. Gabriel looks over his shoulder.

"Cas does!"

"Dude. You talked to him and you arranged a date. Isn't that a little kinky, even for you?" Dean chuckled. Sam sighed and pulled another shirt out of his wardrobe, holding it in front of him and looking in the mirror. He shook his head and threw it on top of the other shirts, jeans and socks. Socks? Duh, Sam should wear the right pair of socks when Gabriel comes by (no holes, no cartoon figures, no spots). He felt a pair of socks hitting his head.

"Take these. They are my lucky socks." Dean waggles his eyebrows. "When I wore them, Cas got finally laid."

"Dean. Too. Much. Information." Sam sighs. It wasn't really a date, but he was really nervous.

"I got you a little something. Cas told me that Gabriel said he really liked it, so we bought it for you."

"Dean.. You shouldn't have done that. Spending your money on a hopeless guy like me."

"Shut up." Dean interrupted and he gave Sam a package. He opened it and a shirt came out: a simple, lightblue buttondown with wings on the back. Dean laughed when he saw Sam's face.

"Wings? Seriously?" Sam shook his head, chuckling, but he put on the shirt anyway.

"It looks fine, Sam. Stop tugging it." Dean grabbed his hand, just when the bell rang. Sam checked the clock: it was only 6.30.

"Go!" Dean said and he gave Sam a push. "I'll clean this mess."

"You're the best brother!" Sam shouted when he ran down the stairs.

"I know!" he heard his brother shouting back in the distance.

Sam opened the door and Gabriel was there, wearing a little more eccentric clothes then he usually wore to school. Dark red jeans, a sandy v-neck shirt, a denim jacket with the sleeves cut off and dark brown biker boots. He had a huge grin on his face and was holding the DVD.

"I wasn't sure if you had it. Hi Sam!"

"Hello, come in. We'll go watch the DVD in the living room."

Gabriel followed Sam to the living room, on his way making compliments about the decoration and style of the house. He settled himself on the couch, and Sam started the DVD.

"Haven't you seen the beginning yet?" Gabriel asked, his voice amused. Sam shook his head.

"Oh no, Ruby talked to me all the time." he lied smoothly. He sat down next to Gabriel in the utter corner of the couch, afraid that he might seem impolite. The boy watched him and chuckled.

"I don't bite, Sam. Well, sometimes I do, anyways, not important." Sam smiled shyly.

"I'm fine here." he said.

"I'm not." Gabriel answered instantaneously and he moved closer to Sam, so they were almost touching each other. Sam focused his gaze on the movie and after half an hour, he couldn't focus anymore. The movie wasn't that interesting and he didn't get half of the French because he was thinking too much, as always. He closed his eyes and leaned backwards.

"Sammy? Are you okay? You should watch the movie. Well, that's what Miss Masters says." Gabriel said, teasing. Sam didn't open his eyes.

"I can't focus on the stupid movie anymore. It's boring and the music is annoying me."

"Yeah, I get that. And they talk way too fast, right? Better idea: you just google it and read the summary on IMDB."

Sam stood up and stopped the DVD player.

"Nice shirt." Gabriel said, clearly impressed. Sam turned around and smiled, happy with the compliment.

"Thanks, Dean got it for me." he admitted.

"They really are matchmakers, aren't they…" Gabriel muttered. He stood up from the couch.

"Are you leaving?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged, then smiled.

"Only if you'd want me to."

Sam swallowed hard before he gave his sincere answer. "I don't. We could watch another movie, in English this time…"

"Do you really want that?" Gabriel asked. "Or can I make up a plan?"

Sam shrugged and put the DVD back in the case, turning his back on Gabriel. "Go ahead."

"You shouldn't have said that." he heard Gabriel saying in his ear and before he could turn around, Gabriel moved in front of him, smiling up. Sam raised his eyebrows: what was he doing?

"Why?" he then asked. Gabriel smiled villainously and stepped closer.

"I don't know if you like my plan.."

Sam cleared his throat but it didn't help. He also took a step towards the boy, so that their faces were just inches away.

"Tell me all about it." Sam responded. Gabriel took another step, and he had to put his head in his neck to still watch in Sam's eyes.

"I'd better show you." Gabriel answered, taking one of Sam's huge hands in his own. Sam leaned in, but then the door flew open. Dean came in, followed by Castiel. Sam pulled his hand out of Gabriel's and stepped backward quickly.

"Hey guys! Did you finish the movie already? We came to grab a beer." Dean said. Sam sighed. All of the tension that grew in his body was gone. Castiel looked at them, and softly tugged Dean's shirt.

"What is it, Cas?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"I think we have interrupted a romantic yet slightly sexually tensed moment."

"Cas!" Sam snapped, but Gabriel just chuckled.

"Oh my, Castiel, you sure became more aware of things."

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed two bears and shoved Castiel towards the door.

"Don't forget Sam, you're wearing my lucky socks!" he said quickly, before he slammed the door. Sam rolled his eyes and wanted to sit down again, but Gabriel's hands stopped him.

"Where were we, again?" he whispered with his lips against Sam's chest. Sam swallowed and bended his knees slightly so he could face the smaller boy.

"I believe you were about to show me your plan." he said.

"Right." Gabriel answered and he pulled Sam in for a kiss. It wasn't Sam's first kiss, but it sure felt like it. With Jessica he always took it slow, it was sweet and soft. Until Jessica broke up with him and moved out of town, of course. Kissing Gabriel was a whole new dimension. He couldn't think of one word that described it. It was divine, sweet, warm, romantic, but most of all, _damn hot._

Gabriel pulled back, smiling and flushing.

"Did you like my plan?" he said, laughing. Sam just nodded before he took Gabriel in his arms again.

The next day at school, Sam was a wreck. Gabriel had stayed until Sam's parents came home, so that was around 12 'o clock. He couldn't sleep at all; he was way too excited and rewinding every moment. That went on for a couple of weeks: Gabriel came every day or he went to Gabriel's house and they stayed up late, watching movies or having fun.

One Tuesday, he almost fell asleep during English, until the teacher asked him a question.

"Sam Winchester! What was the name of the knight in the second part of this story?"

"Mmm. Gabriel. Yes. Hmm."

He heard distinct laughter. Sam's eyes flew open and he flushed when he saw everyone laughing at him. Castiel, who was sitting next to him, even had a smile on his face, shaking his head.

They both were glad when the bell rang for lunch time: Sam because he was still embarrassed and Castiel because he got slightly annoyed by Sam talking about Castiel's older brother all the time. They sat down on the place where they always sat together with Dean.

"Hey there Sammy! Heard about your little daydream in English. Sweet." Dean teased him, which made Sam giving him a punch against his shoulder.

"Shut up."

Dean laughed. Castiel turned his head and Sam checked where he was looking at. Then, Gabriel came in together with Crowley and Ruby. He was talking vividly and Crowley just rolled his eyes. Ruby laughed and looked at Sam. When she saw he was looking back, she slyly waved at him. Sam rolled his eyes. Crowley and Gabriel both checked at who she was waving. It was funny to see their expressions changing: Crowley's smirk was downright evil and Gabriel's face lightened up and he walked towards them.

"Goodmorning Dean, Cas. Sam." His voice became slightly higher and softer when he said the name of the youngest Winchester, and Sam smiled. Dean gave Gabriel a look and continued eating his cheeseburger. Castiel greeted him and started to talk with Ruby. They didn't really get along but he didn't want to keep Gabriel from talking to Sam. Gabriel looked at the table: there were four chairs and all of them were taken, the last one by Ruby. So, he shrugged and sat down on Sam's lap.

"This is more comfortable anyway." Gabriel winked at Sam and leaned against the boy's chest.

"How was your class?" Sam asked, laying an arm around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel sighed.

"Boring. I hate math. I don't understand why I should learn that while there are other people who are actually having fun with calculating. How was yours?"

Sam's cheeks turned red. Gabriel watched him curiously, turning his head so he could see Sam's face.

"I had English and we were talking about Middle Age-literature. The teacher asked me the name of one of the knights and I blurted out your name…"

Gabriel laughed incredibly hard; most people in the canteen looked at him to see what was going on.

"Oooh Sammy, that is just WONDERFUL! I wish I was there to see it, haha!"

Gabriel's laugh was very infectious: the majority of the students laughed too, they didn't know why but who cares? Soon tears were streaming over Sam's face from laughter. He didn't even hear the bell ringing again: he noticed he had to go to class because Gabriel slid of his lap.

"See you around, Sam." Gabriel gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and almost skipped to class. Ruby frowned.

"I didn't know your guys were really dating. Thought Gabriel was joking again."

"He wasn't, as you can obviously see." Dean snapped. He hated Ruby because of the rough ending of her and Sam's fling.

"Hmm. I bet he's just tricking you again. I heard him talking about Miss Master's yesterday in a very seductive way."

Sam stood up. Ruby did the same. It didn't really help in her case because sitting, she was almost the same length as standing.

"A little touchy touchy, Sammy?" she said. Sam growled. She laughed.

"I see I've found a soft spot. Oh yes, Gabriel is just doing a little bet with Crowley."

"Ruby, you're going too far." Sam said; his voice low and his eyes deadly.

"What do you think? You aren't going to slap a girl in the face, right? You wouldn't sink that deep, dear Sammy."

"I would." Dean said, standing next to Sammy in a flash. Ruby laughed.

"Dean, Dean… Such a good brother, but a right pain in the ass. Literally, right, Cas?"

Castiel didn't respond: he was wise enough to ignore her lies. Dean looked at Castiel. He hated to admit it but Ruby's words had hurt him more than he showed. In the one moment Dean and Castiel looked at eachother, Sam had pushed Ruby against the wall, an arm on her upper chest.

"The last time we were so close you were in my bed." she said, laughing. Sam couldn't handle it anymore: he punched her right in the face. Ruby gasped for breath and scolded at Sam.

"You broke my fucking nose, idiot!"

"Good." Sam said and he turned around, to see Miss Masters standing right in front of him.

"Sam Winchester. Detention. Ruby Cassidy, go to the school nurse."

Ruby left off, still screaming nasty things at Sam (she probably didn't expect him to really punch her). Sam sighed, he felt bad for having detention and punching a girl. But this was Ruby and she deserved it.

He wasn't the only one in detention class. Gabriel was already there and waved at Sam when he came in.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be the bad guy." he joked. Sam chuckled.

"I punched Ruby Cassidy in the face."

Gabriel looked shocked, and then he laughed.

"Way to go, Sammy!"

"I'd appreciate it if you sit as far away from Gabriel as possible, Sam, and you should do your homework."

"I don't have any, miss." Sam admitted. "I've finished everything in class already."

Miss Masters raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. She thought for a moment and then walked to Sam, a little smile on her face.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed by your punching skills. As a teacher I probably shouldn't say this, but Ruby did deserve it… Don't tell anyone I've left you out of detention."

Sam's mouth fell open and Gabriel gave him thumbs up. He grabbed his back and looked at the teacher.

"Go! And take Gabriel with you, he's had too much detention already so it doesn't have any effect."

Gabriel and Sam walked out the classroom and outside, they laughed.

"So why did you gave her a punch?" Gabriel chuckled. Sam stopped laughing, thinking back of the words she has said. Gabriel watched him closely and saw Sam's smile leaving his face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"Well, she told me you were only dating me because you were tricking me. It was a bet between you and Crowley."

Gabriel's smirk went off directly. He frowned and seemed very indignant.

"What? You know that she's lying, right?"

Sam shrugged. Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

"Sam! I am not dating you because of a silly bet. I may be a pranker but I don't prank about love. That would be too mean, even for me."

"I know.. but she sounded so serious."

"She's a bitch, that is. Sam.." Gabriel hesitated. "I love you, you know that."

Sam watched the boy, standing there, gazing up at him with pink cheeks. His eyes expressed nothing but appreciation. And he finally believed.

watch?v=BQqdcanOoCg&feature=fvst


End file.
